


I wish for lakes

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	I wish for lakes

I wish for lakes of pouring rain to fall and wash away  
The gloom of this unsavoury, and dull and sunless day  
But just the teasing fine and light, unpleasant chilly spray  
Pricks the skin and numbs the soul and moistens shades of grey

Apollo, sick of reticence, has fled the English sky  
And clouds pass over quickly like impartial passers by  
Every puddle gazes up, a lifeless leaden eye  
Everyone already dead, an echo of the sky


End file.
